


Make Me A Monster

by IrogicalArgument



Series: The World is Our Sandbox [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrogicalArgument/pseuds/IrogicalArgument
Summary: Genesis asks some hard questions, and he doesn't really like the answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Number whatever in my ongoing song prompt series.  
> inspired by Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert
> 
> ... I almost didn't post this one because I really don't like it, but I decided to anyway.

“You should leave Angeal. You shouldn’t stay near a Monster such as I.”

“I already told you Genesis; I need to be with you.”

Genesis scoffed and turned back to face the hulking ex-SOLDIER. His graying jacket flapped with the movement and only highlighted the emaciated state the man was in now.  
They had been on the run for what felt like years, but no matter what they tried Genesis and Angeal both just got worse. The degradation wasn’t just destroying their bodies, but also their minds. For Angeal, he felt like he was decaying from the inside out. Where he was once a stable support for those around him, he now felt like a crumbling foundation. Good only on the outside. Just looking at Genesis showed his problems. The man was graying in his entirety. Somehow his degradation had even started to affect his clothing. It was startling to see his polished perfection crack around the edges. Somehow Angeal felt that when the two of them were together that he had a little more stability. As if two crumbling men could create one good one.

“You don’t need me Angeal.” Genesis finally said after staring into Angeal’s once vibrant eyes. “You only think you do.”

“I know I need you. Genesis, you are what keeps my mind from falling further into the darkness.”

Silence descended on the Modeoheim bathhouse the two were hiding in. This was an argument that had been repeated many a time amongst all the other arguments they found themselves having.

Genesis gazed at Angeal and winced when the bigger man did. He knew every inch of pain the other man was feeling. He might have been able to spare Angeal this pain if he had let the man stay with Sephiroth. In his mind the very thought of losing Angeal to perfect general Sephiroth made him want to slit Angeal’s throat. In the end, if he couldn’t have Angeal then no one could.

“I can’t leave you Genesis,”

“Yes, you can An-“

“I can’t! I’ve tried!”

Silence descended upon them as Genesis stared into the eyes of the only man who had stood by him. The man who seemingly didn’t want to stand by him anymore.

“What do you mean Angeal, you don’t really mean that you want to leave me.”

“…”

“Come on Angeal! After all we have been through you’re just going to leave me hanging now at all times!”

“…”

“I can’t live without you Angeal! You’re the reason for my existence! You are my salvation, my gift from the Goddess!”

Genesis was standing now and shouting at Angeal’s impassive face. The man was like stone and didn’t even blink as some spit landed on his cheek. Genesis stopped his rant mid-word and just looked at Angeal.

“You mean it… you really don’t want to be here with me anymore.”

“Genesis…”

“No,” Another quick turn as Genesis strode off towards the windows looking out into a Modeohiem blizzard. A quick glance up the mountainside and he saw the signs of ShinRa moving closer.

“If you want me gone so bad then maybe I should just die. You won’t have to stay with me then.”

Another quick snap and Genesis marched off to face the Puppy who was just now entering the building. Angeal struggled to his feet, but he was just too tired. The degradation was taking too much out of him.

“Genesis… I tried to leave, but I couldn’t abandon you to this fate alone.”

Shouldering his buster blade Angeal turned and slowly walked further into the building. Whether Genesis survived or not, it was evident that Angeal would die here today. Genesis was abandoning him, so there was nothing to keep his mind from spiraling over the edge.

By the time the man had reached the door his thoughts as Angeal, a friend of Genesis, had left and all that remained was a Monster.


End file.
